


Day One: Beginning

by mathgeek27



Series: Drabble a Day Challenge [1]
Category: drabble a day challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgeek27/pseuds/mathgeek27





	Day One: Beginning

It was late and December knew that if he didn't go to bed soon, he would regret it the next day, but it was beginning to rain and that was his favourite. He put down his book, cracked his knuckles (a bad habit, he knew, but a habit all the same), and relaxed back into the comfort of his chair. The window was still open and he could smell the petrichor, tempered by the scent of the city. The city wasn't unpleasant in the rain, exactly, but it wasn't as comforting as the mountainside was. He missed living on the mountain, missed all of Hawai'i, really, but it was never as hard as times like these, when the raindrops splatted too loudly against the concrete. Rain was supposed to be a quiet whispering, he thought, filtering through the high canopy of trees, then the low layer of bushes, and finally falling gently on the soft dirt.

He meandered over to the window, leaning on the sill, head tipped slightly forward so that any raindrops would fall into his hair, not on his glasses. It was cold; soon the rain would turn into snow. December was looking forward to the approaching snowy season, and not just because of his namesake. The snow still knocked him off kilter, but he thought that was justified, considering that he had gone his first 22 years without it. Twenty-two was too old to be first experiencing such mundane things as snow, his then-roommate had told him, her sneer disdainful at December's show of excitement.

It was odd, considering how rude Kailee had sometimes been, but he missed her. Or rather, missed living with her. Or maybe he just missed living with someone at all. He had been checking his craigslist ad for a roommate daily since he posted it, but no one had contacted him yet. He kept reminding himself that it had only been three days, but the nagging doubt had already started to creep up.

Back at his computer, he checked the ad again. It seemed friendly enough, he thought. Not overbearing, as some as the other ads had been, but then again, he had written it. It wasn't too demanding, either, he reasoned, only requiring that the person be employed or in school. Pets were okay. Laziness was okay. He hadn't even said anything about "clean and organised", as most of the other ads did. He didn't really care if his roommate was a mess. He, after all, often couldn't be bothered to clean up. 

But then again, he really wasn't messy. Withdrawing his head from the window, he scanned the room. His bed wasn't made, but there weren't piles of shit anywhere, and all of his laundry was put away. What more could someone ask for? Then again, these theoretical new roommates out there, somewhere, on the internet, couldn't see his room. They could only read his ad.

December was halfway through reading said ad, again, when his chock chimed 01:00. He startled, as he always did, even though the chime had sounded every hour for the past month. It was a nice clock, he thought, watching it as he began to take off his many layers of sweaters. When his grandmother had first given it to him, he hadn't been sure about it, but she assured him that it was just what his new apartment needed. As always, she seemed to be right. He had decorated around it, and its slightly odd look no longer seemed out of place. Everything about him was slightly odd, December guessed, so it made sense that his decorating style would follow suit.

Finally down to his t shirt and pants, he took one last chance to enjoy the rain for the night. Sticking his hand out the window, he was surprised by how softly the rain was coming down. It wouldn't last long now, he supposed, but that was alright.  
Tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
